Better Than Words
by Mademoizelle Black
Summary: UA. Harry est né avec un jumeau qui est, au yeux de tous, Le Survivant. Malgré le désaccord de James, Lily confit Harry a sa sœur sans remord. Pourtant, rien ne se passe comme ils l'ont décider. "Dark" Dumby/Lily/Weasley sauf Bill, Charlie et les Jumeaux. Raiting M par précaution. [Recherche Bêtâ Correcteur/Correctrice.] Possible changement de titre.
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma tout première fiction alors ne vous gêné pas pour les critique _**constructive**_.

Pour ceux qui serait intéressé je cherche un(e) correcteur/correctrice.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture, en espérant que ma Fiction vous plara.

MademoiZelle Black.

* * *

_**Better Than Words - Chapitre 1 - Partie 1**_

Le 31 Juillet Lily Evans Potter mit au monde deux enfants.

L'aîné, une mini photocopie de James qui ne prit d'elle que les yeux, ce fit appelé Harry James Potter.

Le second, un bambin magnifique qui lui ressemblait énormément, bien qu'il n'est hérité ni de ses Iris émeraude n'y de la couleur Chocolaté des yeux de son père, fut nommé Edwin, à la mémoire du père de Lily, Albus Potter.

Deux mois avant l'accouchement de Lily, Albus Dumbledore avait prévenu le couple qu'il était forts probable que l'un de leur enfant sois l'Élu d'une prophétie sur la chute du seigneur des ténèbres.

Est-ce que c'est cela qui était à l'origine du comportement de Lily ?

Etait-ce à cause de cette prophétie que Lily passait TOUT son temps à s'occuper de l'exubérant rouquin ?

Etait-elle persuadé qu'Edwin serait "L'Élu" ?

Elle répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Edwin avait fait de la magie accidentelle à seulement 7 mois.

Combien de fois avait-elle répéter son histoire ?

-Alors que je préparais le dîner j'ai entendu Edwin pleurer à grand cris, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il avait dû jeter son Doudou au sol alors, comme à mon habitude, je suis monté le ramasser pour le lui rendre. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte le Doudou s'envolait entre le berceau de mon trésor et celui de son frère. Mon trésor avait fait voler son Doudou pour pouvoir le récupérer !

Avait-elle prêté attention à Harry et a sa soudaine fatigue ?

Non.

Parce que pour Lily Evans Potter, la nuit du 31 Juillet, elle avait donné naissance à un magnifique enfant, pas 2, elle laissait volontiers James s'occuper du deuxième.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le second chapitre, un peu plus long que le précédent.

Un grand merci a **_CoCo-Cannelle_**, pour sa correction et son avis sur ce chapitre, malgré ses révision pour le Bac Blanc.

Merci a ce qui ont laissée une Review. (Et a ceux qui suivent et/ou Favorisent cette fiction.)

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_**Better Than Words - Chapitre 2 - Partie 1.**_

Lord Voldemort venait de faire exploser la porte d'entrée, et pourtant rien ne se faisait entendre à l'intérieur, tout était calme... Son espion lui avait pourtant assuré que les Potter était confinés chez eux... Soit, se serait plus simple pour lui de tuer les bambins. Il gravit les escaliers d'un pas triomphant, bientôt l'Angleterre serait à ses pieds. Poussant la porte de la nurserie, Voldemort se retrouva devant 2 lits. Dans l'un d'eux un enfant roux dormait, dans l'autre un autre enfant le regardait de ses yeux perçant, de la couleur de l'Avada Kedavra, un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Lord Voldemort, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais cet enfant lui faisait peur. Pointant sa baguette vers l'enfant les sorts de la mort sur le bout de la langue, il fut coupé par le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage.

Albus Dumbledore caressait tranquillement Fumseck, son phénix, assis à son bureau. Il réfléchissait intensément. Il n'y avait qu'un seul Élu, et il ne savait pas comment le choisir… Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'avoir la main mise sur la fortune des Potter et, bien qu'Harry soit l'aîné, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il soit l'Élu! Il avait bien sûr remarqué que Lily favorisait Edwin, et qui de mieux que Lily Potter née Evans pour influencer James Potter ? Lily le voyait déjà son fils comme un dieu, il sera facile pour lui de la détourner d'Harry et elle est la mieux placée pour convaincre James. Le seul qui posera problème, c'est Sirius, le parrain du petit Harry…

Se tournant vers la porte Voldemort entendit des pas précipités gravir les escaliers. Il fallait qu'il tue les enfants maintenant! Son espion était découvert, il n'aura pas d'autre occasion, il s'occupera des Parents Potter plus tard ! Pointant sa baguette devant lui, sans vraiment regarder la direction que prenait celle-ci, il prononça La Formule, ne se préoccupant plus de cet enfant aux yeux vert qu'il lui procurait un sentiment d'horreur, ce sentiment persistant de peur qu'il n'avouerait jamais même sous la torture.

Ce qui se passa par la suite, nul ne sut l'expliquer. Il y eut un « boum » sonore, Voldemort détourna les yeux de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir pour voir le rayon vert de son sortilège le toucher à la poitrine, là ou, si il était resté humain, aurait dû se placer son cœur. Ce fut suivi d'une explosion qui, en plus de détruire ce qu'il restait de la nurserie, expédia les deux silhouettes, qui étaient devant la porte, plus loin dans le couloir.

James était abasourdi. D'abord il voyait Lord Voldemort devant les lits de ses fils. Ensuite, il voyait le rayon vert du sortilège de la mort touché ce même Lord Voldemort. Ils se firent ensuite expulsés du seuil de la porte, lui et sa femme. A son réveille, il s'est précipité vers la chambre, ou Lily murmurait des remerciement à merlin et en répétant qu'Edwin étaient un Héros. Son cœur c'était arrêter une demi seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que les pleures ne venait pas d'Edwin. Cherchant frénétiquement dans la pièce il retrouvât Harry ensevelit sous les morceaux de bois. Il n'avait rien, si ce n'est une cicatrice sur son front. Lily s'était empressée de prévenir Dumbledore. Lui et Lily avait eu une discussion, dont il n'avait rien écouté. Lily lui avait dit qu'elle allait préparée Harry. Il n'avait pas réagi. Et puis ça lui sauta à la figure. Dans la chambre, Lily n'avait pas pensée à Harry. Elle avait cherchée Edwin et basta. Comment une mère pouvait faire ça. Se levant rapidement du fauteuil ou il était installée, James rechercha Harry avec frénésie.

-HARRY ! HARRY ! LILY ! LILY OU EST HARRY !

Lily entra suivit de Dumbledore qui… qui portait le petit Harry, emmitouflé dans une couverture et endormie, dans ses bras…

-Mais enfin, James, pourquoi tu cris ainsi? Interrogea Lily. Mais James connaissait Lily, et il remarqua rapidement que son air interrogatif était feint.

-Qu'es que vous faites avec mon fils?!

-Mais enfin! Tu n'écoutais pas notre discussion?! Le Professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons longuement discuté et, puisqu'Edwin est L'élu il lui faut autant d'amour et d'entraiment possible, alors nous avons décidé de confier Harry à ma sœur. Elle s'occupera bien de lui et nous le récupéreront à ses 11ans, dès qu'il entrera à Poudlard.

Sans émotion. Lily n'avait ressenti aucune émotion, mis à part la fierté qu'Edwin soit l'élu. Aucun regret d'abandonner son fils. Ni même de la tristesse. Comment avait-elle pu prendre cette décision aussi rapidement et sans en parler avec lui.

-Et pourquoi je devrais abandonner mon fils ! A ta sœur en plus !? Tu sais pourtant qu'elle déteste la magie ! Je ne veux pas abandonner mon fils ! Et puis, même si j'étais forcé à le faire, Sirius pourrait très bien s'occuper de lui !

-Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire James. Les décisions ont été prises. Pour le plus grand bien. Ajouta Dumbledore avant de transplaner.

Très loin de la maison des Potter, on remarque une maison. Dans cette maison, dans le salon, sur un fauteuil, est assise une vielle femme. Danielle Potter, femme du défunt Arnold Potter, mère de Charlus Potter, lui-même époux de Dorea Potter née Black. Elle sourit dès qu'une douleur la prit au cœur, sachant sa dernière heure arrivée. Elle allait rejoindre son défunt mari, mais elle ne sera pas partie pour rien.

* * *

**_Alors?_**


	3. Chapter 3 : La Lettre

**_Désolée pour l'énooorme délai ! _**

**_Merci pour les reviews et désolée a ceux a qui je n'ai pas répondu ! Mais j'ai une raison ! Pour les deux ! Et elle tienne en deux mots : Révision, Bac. _**

**_Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigée, Noobie (CoCo-Canelle.) n'a pas donnée de nouvelle depuis plus d'une semaine... Sachou, si ta proposition tien toujours, j'aimerais bien que tu jette un œil a ce chapitre..._**

**_Pour la fréquence, honnêtement je voulais postée une fois par semaine mais je me rends compte que je suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir les délais... Et puis l'inspiration, c'est chiant, ou elle veut pas venir ou elle vient au mauvais moment... Donc je ne vais pas avoir de fréquence précise, j'essayerais aux mieux... _**

* * *

**_Better Than Words. - Partie 1 - Chapitre 3 : La Lettre._**

Pétunia Dursley avait, malgré les apparences, a cœur le bonheur de son neveu. Elle avait été révoltée par les actions de sa sœur, elle essayait, en quelque sorte, de tout réparer. Voilà pourquoi alors que son neveu avait 6 ans et qu'ils voyageaient à Washington, USA, elle rédigeait une lettre pour abandonner son neveu dans un quartier résidentiel américain, ainsi, peut-être, aurait-il une vie plus heureuse, du moins plus qu'elle ne l'était les 5 dernières années :

-Harry avait 15 mois, le 1er Novembre, quand ils l'avaient trouvée devant Le n°4 de Privet Drive. 15 mois quand Vernon, en apprenant qu'il serait _anormal_, l'avait jetée dans le placard pour la première fois.

-Il avait 3 ans quand elle c'était rendu compte qu'il savait lire et compté jusqu'à 37. Elle c'était arranger pour lui faire comprendre discrètement qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que Vernon s'en rendent compte. Elle aimait son mari, mais elle ne donnait pas chère de la peau du petit s'il venait à savoir que des _"gens comme lui"_ était plus douée dans les matières _"normal"_ que son propre fils.

-Il en avait 4, quand Vernon avait commencée à le frapper, mais elle savait que si jamais elle s'y opposait, c'est elle et son fils qu'il se mettrait à frapper. Alors elle avait agi égoïstement, elle avait laissée Harry à la merci de son mari.

Elle avait vu une issue, il y'a 1 mois quand Vernon lui avait appris qu'ils allaient allée 2 semaines à Washington. Il lui avait demandée de laissée Harry chez Miss Andrews. Alors elle c'était arrangée avec cette dernière et, avec son accord, avait fait croire à Vernon que Miss Andrews ne pourrait pas garder Harry et que, pour ne pas paraitre suspect il fallait qu'ils l'emmènent avec eux. Suite à cette argument il c'était empresser d'accepter. Et, aujourd'hui, 3 jour avant leur retour, elle rédigeait cette lettre, quelle accompagnait avec les papiers qu'elle avait discrètement récupérée à la mairie, en Angleterre et en Amérique, qui lui permettait d'abandonner tous ses droit vis-à-vis d'Harry.

_A Qui de Droit._

Je suis persuadez qu'Harry aura une vie beaucoup plus heureuse auprès de vous.

Je me nomme Pétunia Dursley, je suis la tante de ce petit garçon, Harry Potter, né le 31 Juillet 1987 _**(Ndla : Les dates sont modifiée pour coller à l'univers de Twilight.),**_ et je ne peux pas continuer à m'occuper de lui. Sa mère l'a abandonnée sur le seuil de ma porte, pour des raisons stupide, et bien que je trouve horrible de devoir faire la même chose qu'elle, j'en suis obligée... c'est à cause de mon mari, je sais que cette enfant ne vivra pas une vie heureuse auprès de lui. Il vit déjà un enfer depuis plusieurs années et je me dois de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de le tirer de là pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Vous qui lisez cette lettre, vous me prendrez certainement pour une folle, mais je me dois de vous prévenir. Cette enfant est spécial, des gens mal intentionnée veulent le tuée, d'autre l'utilisée, vous devez le protéger. Vous ne me croirez s'en doute pas, mais gardez le dans un coin de votre esprit, cette enfant, en plus d'être un génie, est doté de pouvoir surnaturel qui nous dépasse, nous autre, moldus. Vous trouverez ci-joint tous les papiers nécessaires à l'adoption et l'abandon de mes droits.

_Avec tout mon respect._

_ Pétunia Dursley._

Elle déposa Harry devant la première maison qu'elle vu lu donnant la lettre, elle lui rappela une dernière fois ce qu'il devait faire : toquer à la porte et donner la lettre.

Tournant les talons elle s'en alla avant que quelqu'un ne la voit, de ce fait elle ne vit pas qu'Harry ne se dirigeait pas vers la maison qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Il continuait de marcher, jusqu'à une maison, en somme comme les autres, seule une infime lumière qui filtrait de sous la porte indiquait que quelqu'un était éveiller à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'arrêtait là, il était passé devant des dizaines de maison où la lumière était allumée et pourtant il était, il se sentait comme, attirée, par cette maison. Il sentait que c'est ici qu'il devait toquer.

* * *

Lauren Hamilton avait enfin fini.

La maison ou elle avait vécu avec son ex-fiancé était vendu, ces carton était fait et certain était même envoyée dans la maison dont elle avait fait acquisition récemment et elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand trois petit coups furent frapper à sa porte.

Elle ne les aurait probablement pas entendus si sa maison n'avait pas été aussi vide et silencieuse.

Prudemment elle se rapprocha de sa porte, pour regarder à travers le Juda, suite à quoi elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte pour faire face à un adorable petit garçon d'à peine six ans.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe, elle la lui prit et le fit entrer. Sortant sur son porche elle chercha forme humaine, mais rien, pas âme qui vive.

Elle rentra à l'intérieur tout en décachetant l'enveloppe.

Ce qu'elle y lue la fit frémir. (Bien qu'elle ne compris pas le mot _moldu_.)

Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps, elle allait faire d'Harry Potter, enfant abandonnée par sa mère, Harry Hamilton, enfant aimé, choyé et protégé. Elle sentait que c'est ce qu'elle devait faire.

* * *

**_Alors?_**

**_J'aime beaucoup ecrire (même si question orthographes etc... c'est pas la joie...) des texte en tout genre, surtout sur Harry... Donc j'ai ouvert un blog... Si quelqu'un veut le tenir avec moi ( juste 1 ou 2 personne...) dite le moi... Sinon, juste jeté un œil !_**

**_(journaldunepotterhead).(overblog) _****_.com sans les parenthèse._**

**_Laissez une p'tite Review, je vous jure d'essayer de trouver du temps pour répondre a vos éventuelles question!_**

**_M. B._**


	4. Harry James Potter Hamilton : HJPH

**Better Than Words - Partie 1 - Chapitre 4** **- Harry James Potter Hamilton : H.J.P.H.**

Dès le lendemain Lauren et Harry c'était rendu au Consulat Britannique, ou elle avait demandé l'un des, nombreux, amis de son père, Michael Ford, il l'avait aidé à avoir la garde provisoire d'Harry. Et le changement de nom, si des gens en avaient après cet adorable enfant, elle n'allait pas leur facilité la tache !

Grace aux contacts de son père, à qui elle avait téléphonée dans la matinée, Harry devint un Hamilton en moins d'un trimestre.

Et, à la fin de ce trimestre elle put enfin déménagée dans cette petite bourgade au drôle de nom**(1)** qu'elle avait dénichée il y'a presque un an.

Forks.

_**1 an plus tard.**_

-Pétunia Dursley ?

-Oui ? Répondit une femme qui se relevait de ses rosiers.

-Je suis ici pour vous parler d'Harry Potter.

-Edwin n'est pas l'Héritier, et il est _**hors de question**_ que je _déshérite_ Harry !

-Mais il a besoin de cet argent !

-Et pourquoi ?! Pour que tu puisses le pourrir plus qu'il ne l'est déjà ?! Pour que tu puisses le gavé de _friandises_ et de _jouets_ ?! Pour que tu puisses t'acheter des vêtements de _luxe_ ?! _**Hors. De. Question. **_

-Mais enfin ! Edwin est ton fils et je suis ta femme et…

-Ex-Femme ! Tu es mon ex-femme Lily ! Quant à Edwin, tu touches tous les mois une pension alimentaire plus que suffisante pour nourrir Poudlard pendant un an ! Ça devrait être suffisant pour nourrir ce Gosse !

-James ! Edwin est ton fils ! Il a besoin de l'héritage Potter pour pouvoir être convenablement entrainée ! Il est l'Elu !

-Encore un fois, hors de question, l'héritage revient à l'aîné et Harry est né avant Edwin ! Et puis, arrête avec cette histoire d'Elu ! Cette _**Saloperie**_ de _prophétie_ m'a pris un fils et elle a pourris l'autre !

-Ne parle pas ainsi de notre fils ! Il t'aime et…

-Evans. Crois-tu une seule des conneries que tu débite ? J'ai longtemps voulu croire qu'il m'aimait, et ce fut peut être le cas un jour, mais tu avais fait ton travail, et lui ne me voyait plus comme un père ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que sa fait d'être appelée _**James**_ par son _fils_ ?! Est que tu sais ce que sa fait d'entendre son fils, _de 8ans_ dire que « si _**James**_ n'avait pas d'argent, il ne servirait à rien » ?! Est-ce que tu sais ce que sa fait d'être rejeté par son fils ?! Il a refusé que le Magenmagot m'accorde des droits de visites ! Et tu _oses_ dire qu'il _m'aime_ !

-James ! Bien sûr qu'il t'aime ! Comme toi tu l'aime ! Il est ton fils ! Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de l'admettre, mais tu sais qu'Edwin aura bien plus besoin de cet héritage que _l'autre_ !

-Harry ! Dit son nom ! Il s'appelle Harry et c'est aussi ton _**fils**_ !

-Bien _Harry, _n'aura pas besoin de cet héritage, pas dans l'immédiat, alors qu'Eddie si ! Il est l'Elu, et il se doit d'être à la hauteur !

-ARRETE DE ME PARLER DE CETTE PUTAIN DE SALOPERIE DE PROPHETIE DE MERDE ! Elle m'a pris Harry ! Tu m'as pris Harry ! Dumbledore m'a pris Harry ! Et ça fait six ans que je le cherche sans succès ! SIX PUTAIN DE LONGUES ANNEES QUE JE CHERCHE MON FILS ET TOI ET CE VIEUX FOU N'AVEZ FAIT QUE ME COMPLIQUE LA TACHE ! Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'aider ?!

-Parce que je te donnerais le nom du mari de ma sœur !

-Qu…Quoi ?! Pétunia s'est mariée ?!**(2) **Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai jamais pensé !

Pétunia s'était figé. _Harry Potter. _Voilà plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'enfant. Pas depuis Washington. Elle se releva, grimaçant quand ses côtes douloureuses se rappelèrent à elle, elle fit face à son interlocuteur.

Interlocutrice.

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face devait avoir un peu plus de 25ans, de taille moyenne, brune, les yeux verts, qui lui rappelaient ceux de sa sœur, des formes là où il le faut et un visage bienveillant à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Lauren, Lauren Hamilton, et je suis officiellement la maman du petit Harry.

-Vous voulez entrer pour boire un thé ?

-Pourquoi pas…

-Mon mari sera là dans trois heures, si vous pouvez être parti avant, ça m'arrangerait… Continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, laissant Lauren seule dans le salon.

Lauren profita de ces quelques minutes pour inspecter le salon. Un salon britannique des plus banal. Du moins, l'aurait-il été si Lauren n'avait pas eu un œil aussi averti, gracieuseté des entrainements réguliers de son oncle flic. Aussi elle remarqua que les photos étalées sur les murs, représentait le seule enfant habitant encore dans la maison, s'arrêtait une fois les sept ans de l'enfant atteint. Ce qui correspondait à quelque mois après qu'Harry soit entré dans sa vie, si elle se fiait au récit d'Harry sur sa vie dans sa _précédente famille_. Il avait aussi évoqué les coups de _**l'Oncle Vernon**_, alors elle ne mit pas longtemps à faire le lien.

De fait, quand Pétunia fût de retour dans le salon, Lauren attendit qu'elle dépose le plateau sur la table basse pour lui demander, sérieusement.

-Il vous bat, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu… quoi ?! S'étrangla Pétunia en se laissant tombée sur le canapé. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?!

-J'ai déjà rencontrée des femmes battu auparavant Pétunia…

Pétunia craqua. Et c'est d'une voix emplit de sanglots qu'elle lui expliqua la situation.

-Il est devenu violent peu de temps après que j'ai… Que j'ai laissée Harry à Washington… Il a commencé par me frapper moi, puis… puis il s'en est pris à Dudley… J'ai… J'ai contactée un avocat. Il a dit que je pouvais portée plainte et… et je l'ai fait ! J'ai… J'ai demandée l'annulation du mariage… L'Etat Civil l'a accepté et Vernon en sera informé le 7 Août… Dudley et moi partiront d'ici pendant la nuit du 6…

Lauren ce déplaça pour prendre Pétunia dans ses bras.

-Pétunia… Je suis venu ici pour une raison… Je n'ai aucune envie de vous accablée dans votre peine mais… Il s'est passé quelque chose, avec Harry.

_**Flashback de 4 jours.**_

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! Cria Lauren, à l'oreille d'un Harry a peine réveillé.

-Mamaaannn. Se plaignit Harry. J'ai 7 ans, je suis plus un bébé !

-Tu es _mon _bébé, chéri ! dit-elle en reculant.

Son dos buta sur la bibliothèque, qui trembla. Les livres, entassés dans un équilibre précaire en haut du meuble, tombèrent droit vers elle. Harry réagit sans même réfléchir, il tendit les mains vers les ouvrages, les stoppant dans les airs.

Oh non ! Elle allait le frapper ! Il avait utilisé sa _monstruosité_ ! Vernon le frappait à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait ! Lauren ferait pareil ! Elle allait peut être l'abandonné ?! Comme ses parents quand ils avait vu le monstre qu'il était ! Vernon le lui avait dit ! Si ses parents l'avaient laissée aux Dursley, c'était à cause de son _anormalité_ ! Elle allait le laisser dans un orphelinat, comme ceux dont parlait Vernon ! Ceux où les enfants était corrigés a la cravache ! Lauren ne voudrait pas d'une _abomination_ ! Lauren ne voudrait pas de lui comme fils ! Il avait essayé pourtant ! Il avait essayé de ne pas utiliser son _anomalie _! Mais les livres allaient tomber sur Lauren ! Harry ferma les yeux très fort, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ses larmes. Vernon le frappait plus fort quand il voyait ses larmes.

-Harry… Il sera les yeux plus forts encore. Harry, c'est toi qui à fais _ça. _Dit-elle, les yeux fixés sur les livres qui se rangeait docilement sur les étagères. Etrangement, sa voix était un mélangent de douceur et de curiosité. Aucune trace de colère.

-Ou…Oui. Répondit-il, sa voix étranglée par la peur.

Maintenant toute l'attention de Lauren était concentrée sur Harry. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, posant un genou à terre et ses mains sur les épaules du garçon.

- Harry, chéri, de quoi a tu peur ? demanda-t-elle, doucement.

-Tu… Tu vas m'abandonner ! Comme _eux _! Je suis un _Monstre_ ! Une _anomalie de la nature_ ! Tu vas me corriger ! Comme _Lui_ ! Cria-t-il, d'une voix hystérique.

-Oh ! Harry ! Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre elle. Jamais, Harry, tu es mon fils, que tu le veuille ou non, sans toi, ses livres m'aurait fait très, très mal ! Qui a osé te faire croire que tu étais un monstre !

-Ve… Vernon. Reniflât-il.

-Ce sale fils de pu… La sonnerie l'arrêta avant que la grossièreté ne sorte de sa bouche.

Elle se leva, dit à Harry de l'attendre dans le salon, et alla ouvrir.

-Oui ? Dit-elle à l'homme derrière la porte.

Une trentaine d'année, grand, brun, les yeux gris, il aurait pu être banal. Si il ne portait pas cette… _Quoi_, d'ailleurs ? Une _cape_ ? Une _robe_ ?

-Lauren et Harry Hamilton ? Demanda-t-il. Je suis William Stafford. Continuât-il après son hochement de tête. Je suis un envoyé du MMA. Ministère de la Magie Américain. Continua-t-il, face à son air perplexe.

-Ministère de la _Quoi _!? S'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

-Je peux entrez ? Il serait plus simple pour moi de tout vous expliqué à l'intérieur.

Oui, oui bien sûr ! Elle ouvrit complètement la porte pour le laissé passer. Elle le conduisit jusqu'au salon, ou Harry était assis sur le fauteuil, la tête sur les genoux et ses bras entourant ses jambes.

-Nous avons détecté un acte de Magie Accidentelle dans cette maison. Commença-t-il.

-Alors c'était ça… Des livres on faillit me tomber dessus, et Harry les a arrêté, ils sont retournée se rangée à leur place. Explique-t-elle, devant son interrogation.

-C'est cela, bien qu'il est rare qu'à cette âge que la magie soit aussi puissante. Il jeta un œil sur ses papiers. Il est écrit qu'Harry a été adopté, mais il n'y pas son nom de naissance. Vous le connaissez ?

Ça ne lui pris qu'une seconde pour analyser la situation. Si elle le donnait, Harry pourrait courir un risque. Si elle le donnait, il pourrait le lui enlevez.

-Non.

Harry ne fit rien pour la contredire. Il était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions.

-Ce n'est rien. Sourit-il. Bois cette potion mon garçon. Lui dit-il en sortant une fiole emplit d'un liquide argenté qui _brillait_. On l'appelle la _Vidit Animam. _Littéralement, Voir l'âme**(3)**. Elle va nous permettre de connaitre le nom de ses parents biologiques.

-Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?! Aux yeux de la loi je suis sa mère, se devrait être suffisant !

-Ne paniquée pas madame, nous ne voulons en aucun cas vous retirez la garde de votre fils ! Mais, il y'a quelque années, une guerre sévissait dans le monde magique, et nous avons besoin de savoir si votre enfant figure sur la liste des enfants enlevés à cette époque…

-Bien… Capitula-t-elle.

-Tiens mon garçon.

-Merci. Souffla Harry en attrapant la fiole.

Il tourna son visage vers celui de sa mère et pus voir à travers ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il rapprocha la fiole de ses lèvres et bu son contenu.

La réaction fût violente. Harry fût pris de spasme, il tomba du fauteuil, ses bras et ses jambes bougeait dans tous les sens, ses yeux se révulsait. Lauren fut la première à réagir, elle attrapa une jambe et un bras pour les plaqués au sol.

-AIDEZ-MOI ! Cria-t-elle à l' intention de Stafford.

Son cri eu le mérite de le réveiller et il attrapa l'autre jambe et l'autre bras. Au bout de cinq à dix minutes, Harry tomba dans l'inconscience.

-Que ce passe-t-il ! Pourquoi mon fils est dans cet état ?! Cria-t-elle hystérique. REPONDEZ !

-Je… ce n'est pas possible ! Il est bien trop jeune ! Divagua Stafford.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ! Finit par crier Lauren.

-Je… Le… La réaction de votre fils, ce n'est pas normal… Les cas comme le sien sont si peu nombreux mais… Mais jamais sur un _enfant_ !

-Et… Dans quel cas a-t-on cette réaction..?

-Quand on abrite un… Un Horcruxe…

Lauren ne comprit pas le mot… Pourtant il la fit frissonner.

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un Horcruxe, Miss Hamilton, est la chose la plus noir qu'un sorcier puisse crée… C'est _fissurée son âme_, pour la placée dans un réceptacle. Aux Etats-Unis, seul deux Hommes, recensés, ont été les réceptacles de tels horreur… Ils ont bu cette potion… L'un d'eux a détruit l'Horcruxe… L'autre c'est laissé submerger… Il en est mort… Si votre fils n'a pas la volonté nécessaire, il mourra…

* * *

_**(1)Cette petite bourgade au drôle de nom : **_En anglais Forks veut dire Fourchette.

_**(2)Quoi ?! Pétunia c'est mariez ?! : **_Pour le bien de ma fiction, jamais Pétunia n'a rencontré James et vice versa, donc forcément, il en avait pas grand-chose à faire de sa vie, avant… alors pendant sept ans, il a cherché Pétunia Evans et il y'en a plus que des Dursley !

_**(3)Vidit Animam : **_D'après Google Trad. C'est la traduction latine de Voir l'âme.

**Pour l'annulation de mariage… :** j'ai fait certaine recherche et j'ai réarrangé certaine lois à ma sauce : Pour une femme battu, et si elle est dans la possibilité de prouver les fait, l'Etat Civil peut annulée le mariage sans l'avis du mari, et si le mariage n'a pas plus de trente ans. Si un enfant est concernée et victime, la garde pleine et entière revient à la mère. Dixit moi. Je ne voulais pas me lancé dans tout un truc de divorce et de procès pour le garde de Dudley, ce n'est le sujets principal de la Fiction.

C'est très probablement le dernier chapitre que je poste avant septembre... Je pars en vacance le 10 juillet et je n'aurais aucun accès internet, -pendant deux mois !- avec le bouclage de valise ect.. je ne pense pas avoir le temps de poster. J'en profiterais pour m'avancer en écrivant sur papier...

Merci pour le reviews, en éspérant en trouver plein a mon retour de vacances. ;)

Bizes, Mademoizelle Black.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ma Maman c'est Lauren !

_**Better Than Words – Chapitre 5 – Partie 1 – Ma Maman, c'est Lauren ! **_

- Suite à cela, Harry a été placé au Salem's Wizarding Hospital. Il y est depuis 4 jours et il ne s'est pas réveillé... Je suis sûre que ça l'aiderait si vous acceptez de m'accompagner... Je peux vous aider à partir d'ici. Je peux vous héberger chez moi le temps que vous vous remettiez.

Pétunia pleurait. Pour ce neveu qu'elle avait voulu protéger et qui risquait de mourir. Elle releva la tête vers Lauren et l'étudia. Puis elle finit par hocher la tête.

-Bien. Merci beaucoup, souffla-t-elle. Mais, avant, vous devez savoir quelque chose, à propos des parents d'Harry.

**_BTW_**

Tout était noir. Ou blanc. C'était sombre. Et lumineux.

Il n'entendait rien. Et pourtant, il discernait de multiples sons.

Des phrases. Murmurées ou criées.

En une seconde, il se retrouva dans une pièce immaculée. Seule une ombre noire et informe venait casser la blancheur de la pièce.

L'ombre prit soudainement la forme d'une femme, sombre et sans visage.

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre. C'est pour ça que je t'ai confié à Vernon. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

La voix lui paraissait familière. Et étrangère.

-Qu-qui êtes v-vous ?

Sa voix était secouée de sanglots. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon. Il venait tout juste d'avoir 7 ans. Et pourtant, il avait compris qui elle était, sans vouloir y croire.

-Tu le sais. Je suis ta maman.

**_BTW_**

Pétunia se leva, fit signe à Lauren de la suivre. Elle alla jusqu'à l'étage. Dans une chambre, presque vide, ou s'entassaient un lit très ancien et une armoire branlante.

Elle s'accroupit devant le lit et en sortit une petite valise.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai pu récolter...

Il y avait peu de chose. Une couverture pour enfant bleue, un pyjama pour bébé, une lettre qui semblait écrite sur du parchemin et une petit boite à bijoux, de celles où l'on mettait des bagues de fiançailles.

Et un journal.

Avec des photos qui _bougeaient_.

C'est lui que Pétunia prit en premier.

-Ma sœur était une sorcière, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle manipulait tout et tout le monde. Quand j'avais 15 ans et elle 11, j'étais amoureuse. Il m'aimait aussi et notre relation aurait pu s'épanouir mais Lily était jalouse. Elle lui a raconté des mensonges, elle a attendu qu'il soit seul pour aller le voir, elle l'appelait par un autre prénom (je n'ai pas compris cette partie…) et lui a fait croire que je le trompais... J'ai refusé de lui adresser la parole après cela. Sa lettre pour Poudlard, l'école pour sorcier britannique, est arrivée le lendemain. Elle a fait croire à mes parents que je refusais de lui parler à cause de ses pouvoirs, elle leur a dit que je l'appelais "le monstre". Ma relation avec mes parents n'a plus jamais été la même. Je les ai accompagnés dans le monde magique la première fois, mais j'ai refusé d'y retourner ensuite. 3 mois après que je vous ai... Laissé Harry, j'y suis retournée. Je me suis dit que je croiserais peut être Lily. Histoire de lui dire ses quatre vérités. C'est sur ce journal que je suis tombée.

_SUITE DU DIVORCE DE JAMES POTTER ET LILY EVANS : EDWIN, LE SURVIVANT, ET SA MÈRE, LILY, NE S'APPELLENT PLUS POTTER._

_[...]D'après mes sources, Lord James Potter refuse de déshériter Harry James Potter, son aîné, au profit d'Edwin, le survivant. Ce que nous comprenons tous, ce serait en effet cracher sur toutes nos traditions. Visiblement Lily Evans, ayant été élevé parmi les moldus, ne le comprend pas.__-Edwin a besoin du meilleur. Et le meilleur, il faut de quoi le payer. A-t-elle déclaré à notre envoyé. [...]__[...]Une source anonyme nous a fait parvenir que le survivant lui-même aurait demandé au juge de "Couper tout lien avec son géniteur."__-Tant que James restera fixé sur Harry, Edwin n'aura pas l'amour qu'il mérite de sa part. Ajoute Miss Evans. J'ai mis Harry en sécurité, avec l'aide de Dumbledore, et je veillerais à ce qu'il y reste.__Lily Evans a-t-elle le droit de cacher l'Héritier Potter sans l'accord de Lord Potter ? Où est donc caché Harry J. Potter Jusqu'à quel point Dumbledore est-il concerné par cette histoire ?_

**_BTW_**

-Non ! Ma maman c'est Lauren !

Lauren l'avait recueilli il y a un peu plus d'un an et, depuis, il l'a considérait comme sa mère. Mais... Voudra-t-elle encore de lui après avoir vu sa monstruosité. Probablement pas, non.

-Tu sais comme moi que non. JE suis ta mère, et je t'ai abandonnée quand j'ai vu ton anormalité. Et Lauren fera la même chose. Après tout, vous n'avez aucun lien familial. Tu devrais abandonner maintenant.

Elle avait raison. Si sa propre mère l'avait abandonnée pour son anormalité, pourquoi Lauren ferait différemment. ?

-Abandonne maintenant. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, tu n'as pas le pouvoir de lutter. Pourquoi gaspiller tes forces. ? Personne ne voudra jamais de toi. Ferme tes yeux. Abandonne. Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Personne ne t'aime et personne ne t'aimera jamais.

Encore une fois, elle touchait juste. Il était anormal. A la petite école, chez tante Pétunia, les autres enfants ne l'aimaient pas. Seul Dudley avait essayé de jouer avec lui une fois... Vernon n'avait pas été content, il lui avait dit que c'était à cause de sa monstruosité. Et Harry savait qu'ils avaient raison.

Personne n'aimera jamais quelqu'un comme lui. Pas même Lauren.

Alors Harry ferma les yeux.

**_BTW_**

Deux semaines plus tard, Lauren était rentrée accompagnée de Pétunia et de son fils. Chacun s'était vu attribuer une chambre et ils s'étaient habitués facilement au temps de Forks. _"J'ai vécu toute ma vie en Angleterre, la pluie, ça me connais."_ Avait expliqué Pétunia.

Chaque jour Lauren, Pétunia et son fils allaient tous les trois à l'hôpital par cheminette. Ils y restaient jusqu'à 14h...

ils y étaient ce matin-là quand la sphère lumineuse au-dessus d'Harry devint rouge en émettant un bruit strident.  
Les medicomages affluèrent, les infirmières firent reculer les visiteurs.

-On l'perd ! Enervatum ! Reanimo !

Malgré cela la sphère devint noire.

-Nous l'avons perdu...

L'ambiance était pesante, Lauren et Pétunia avait hoqueté d'horreur, les larmes aux yeux. Dudley ne comprenait pas, il n'avait pas perdue son cousin, il était là, devant eux… La Medicomage Carlson avait serré les dents, elle avait déjà perdue un patient aujourd'hui, elle n'en perdrait pas un autre ! Pas un enfant !

-Non ! Reanimo ! Reanimo !

Et, à la surprise de tous, les sortilèges de la medicomage Carlson fonctionnèrent.

Et Harry ouvrit les yeux.

**_BTW_**

La première chose qu'il vit fut les yeux de Lauren. Ceux-ci étaient remplis d'amour pour lui. Alors qu'elle l'avait vu utiliser la chose. Et cette constatation suffit à lui faire rouvrir les yeux.

-_LAUREN M'AIME !_

Et une lumière aveuglante entoura Harry, qui referma les yeux.

La première chose qui le frappa, ce fut le blanc. Tout était blanc. Mais il reconnut l'endroit rapidement. Il se trouvait à la fête foraine de Los Angeles.

La première fête foraine où il avait mis les pieds. Avec Lauren.

Elle était comme dans son souvenir. Juste vide et blanche.

-Qu'est que je fais ici..?

-Je peux répondre à cette question, Harry.

Surpris, il se tourna vers la voix.

Une femme, d'un âge honorable, se tenait devant lui. Elle avait des cheveux d'argent, veinés ici et là de mèches noires, retenus dans un chignon sophistiqué. Une robe volante, aux manches longues, d'un gris perle qui faisait ressortir sa peau diaphane. Ses traits étaient aristocratiques. Et Harry avait l'intime conviction qu'il connaissait cette femme.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

_Flash-Back._

James le vit arriver de loin, le hibou officiel de Gringotts. L'attaque avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt et, bien que ce fut idiot, James se surprit à espérer que les Gobelins sachent où sa femme avait caché son fils aîné, Harry.

Il détacha la lettre et nourrît le hibou d'un morceau de scones. Il ne s'attendait pas à reconnaitre l'écriture de sa grand-mère.

_James, __A l'heure où tu lis ces mots, je ne suis plus de ce monde. Si les Gobelins t'ont envoyé cette lettre c'est que tu as survécu, et j'en suis infiniment soulagée.__Lorsque tu m'as annoncé que Voldemort vous menaçait, toi et ta famille, pour tuer les enfants, j'ai eu peur pour vous. Je me suis alors souvenue d'un sort dont m'avait parlé la grand-mère de ton père, il y a longtemps. Animam Pro Animam. Une Vie Pour Une Vie. Un très ancien et très puissant sort de protection.__Il y'a des conditions cependant.__Le protégé doit partager le sang du lanceur, il ne pourra s'activer qu'une unique fois et ce pour des raisons évidentes et enfin, le sort ne fonctionnera qu'un mois après avoir été lancé.__J'ai lancé ce sort aux jumeaux. Pour tous les deux, il s'activera dès que Voldemort tentera de tuer un de tes enfants. A la minute où le sort de mort touchera l'enfant, la protection s'activera. Je donnerai ma vie pour que ton fils survive et le sort lancé retournera chez son lanceur. __Je te demanderais de garder ces informations pour toi. Ne les révèle pas à Dumbledore. Même si tu lui fais confiance, j'espère que tu as une plus grande confiance en ta vieille grand-mère.__  
_

_Fait en sorte que ton fils prenne soin de la vie que je lui offre_

_Je vous aime.__Danielle Potter._

Quiconque serait entrée dans la cuisine du manoir à ce moment, aurait retrouvée James Potter sur le sol, en larmes et s'arrachant les cheveux. Et le parchemin froisser devant lui l'aurait renseigné du pourquoi de cet état.

**_BTW_**

-Je suis Danielle Potter, ton arrière-grand-mère. Et tu es dans les Limbes, le portail du royaume des morts.

-Alors... Je suis mort..? Demanda Harry les larmes aux yeux.

-Non... Pas exactement... Tu es cliniquement mort, mais il est encore temps pour toi d'y retourner. Nous avons malheureusement très peu de temps. Je vais faire court. Ce que t'as dit Vernon est faux. Ta mère t'a abandonnée, mais pas à cause de ta magie, car elle est une sorcière également. Comme ton père. Il y a six ans, un méchant sorcier a voulu vous faire du mal. Quand il est arrivé chez vous, tes parents n'étaient pas là, c'est Issy qui vous gardait, toi... Et ton frère.

-Mon frère...?

-Il s'appelle Edwin, il est né cinq minutes après toi. Le méchant sorcier a essayé de te tuer, mais cela s'est retourné contre lui et il est mort. Lily, ta mère, croyant que ton frère l'avait tué, a pensé qu'il serait plus judicieux de t'abandonner à sa sœur, pour pouvoir entrainer Edwin dans le cas où le méchant sorcier reviendrait. Ton père ne voulait pas, mais Lily l'a fait sans son accord. Si tu te réveilles, n'essaye pas de contacter ton père, pas s'il est en Angleterre, c'est trop dangereux avec Dumbledore qui a aidé ta mère. Attends que tu aies 17ans, ou qu'il ait quitté le pays. Quand le méchant a essayé de te tuer il a, par accident, transféré une partie de son âme dans ton corps. _Ils_ acceptent de te laisser repartir à cause de cela, mais ne revient jamais ! Pas avant très longtemps !

Harry était désemparée, le pauvre garçon, il apprenait a ses 7 ans qu'il avait un frère jumeau, que sa mère l'avait abandonnée lui, alors qu'elle avait gardé son frère, et qu'il avait été victime d'une tentative de meurtre. Et surtout que _son père voulait le garder !_ Il serra les yeux très fort, puis les ouvrit d'un coup, avec une lueur de franche détermination.

-Comment je fais pour me réveiller ?

-Tu prends le train. Sourit-elle en lui montrant simplement le train fantôme.

Harry l'a prit dans ses bras, avant de se tourner vers le train, prêt à partir.

-Harry ! Attends. Quand tu seras prêt, parle à Lauren du rituel d'adoption partiel. Avec Pétunia de son côté elle pourra le faire facilement. Il remplacera l'ADN de ta mère par celui de Lauren tout en laissant intact les gènes Potter. Elle sera ta mère par le cœur et par le sang.

-Merci. Murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Puis, il monta dans le train.

* * *

**Je poste rapidement, c'est court, désolé... C'est mon dernier jour avec internet... je vais mourir ! Promis, a mon retour je vous poste min. trois chapitre en une semaine ! (Si ma bêta peut suivre) en parlant de bêta, un énorme merci a _Apokhalypso_qui a accepter de devenir ma bêta ! Merci Calypso ! **


End file.
